bigwindupfandomcom-20200214-history
Musashino First High School
Musashino First High School (武蔵野第一高校 Musashino Dai Ichi Kōkō) is one of the schools included in the [[Big Windup!|''Big Windup!]] storyline. Background Musashino First High School is also referred to as '''Musashino First' (武蔵野第一 Musashino Dai Ichi) or simply, Musashino. Musashino is more known for its soccer club as Mizutani explains he once knew a girl who went to the school just so she could join the soccer team's booster club. The students wear long-sleeved white polo shirts. The boys wear dark blue pants and light-blue necktie (with a line design at the bottom), while the girls wear dark blue skirts and light-blue ribbon (with dark blue lines). During summer, the students change their long-sleeved white polo shirts to short-sleeved version. Baseball team Background Unlike the soccer club at their school, the baseball team is considered to be weak and their coach laid-back, but with Motoki Haruna joining the club, the baseball team becomes more competitive. For the Saitama Summer Tournament, they are ranked a C-seeded school and make it to the tournament's final four. The players wear a white uniform without nameprint for practices. In tournaments, they wear a gray uniform with the nameprint 武蔵野 (Musashino) displayed vertically on their left side. Their cap is black in color with a letter 'M' in white found at the center. Team Members Musashino's coach is rather nonchalant, but once in a while, he still gives instructions from the bench. The entire team with the exception of Haruna are considerably weak, but become inspired by Haruna's skills to train and improve themselves. Suzune Miyashita is the team manager. Current Members Retired Members |uniform#2b = |playername#2 = Naoto Kaguyama |position#2 = Pitcher Right Fielder |remarks#2 = |uniform#3a = 2 |uniform#3b = |playername#3 = Yūki Machida |position#3 = Catcher |remarks#3 = |uniform#4a = 2 |uniform#4b = 12 |playername#4 = Kyōhei Akimaru |position#4 = Catcher |remarks#4 = |uniform#5a = 3 |uniform#5b = |playername#5 = Tomoyuki Sasaki |position#5 = First Baseman |remarks#5 = |uniform#6a = 4 |uniform#6b = |playername#6 = Akio Totsuka |position#6 = Second Baseman |remarks#6 = |uniform#7a = 5 |uniform#7b = |playername#7 = Hironori Ookawa |position#7 = Third Baseman |remarks#7 = |uniform#8a = |uniform#8b = |playername#8 = Keita Fukuhara |position#8 = Shortstop |remarks#8 = |uniform#9a = |uniform#9b = |playername#9 = Syūya Nakayama |position#9 = Left Fielder |remarks#9 = |uniform#10a = 8 |uniform#10b = |playername#10 = Shintarō Sōma |position#10 = Center Fielder |remarks#10 = |uniform#11a = |uniform#11b = |playername#11 = |position#11 = |remarks#11 = |uniform#12a = |uniform#12b = |playername#12 = |position#12 = |remarks#12 = |uniform#13a = |uniform#13b = |playername#13 = |position#13 = |remarks#13 = |uniform#14a = |uniform#14b = |playername#14 = |position#14 = |remarks#14 = |uniform#15a = |uniform#15b = |playername#15 = |position#15 = |remarks#15 = |uniform#16a = |uniform#16b = |playername#16 = |position#16 = |remarks#16 = |uniform#17a = |uniform#17b = |playername#17 = |position#17 = |remarks#17 = |uniform#18a = |uniform#18b = |playername#18 = |position#18 = |remarks#18 = |uniform#19a = |uniform#19b = |playername#19 = |position#19 = |remarks#19 = |uniform#20a = |uniform#20b = |playername#20 = |position#20 = |remarks#20 = }} Tournament Results Category:Schools Category:High Schools Category:Musashino First High School